<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rule the World by Helia (caretta)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441693">Rule the World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia'>Helia (caretta)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), The Transformers (IDW Generation One)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Assassin's Creed: Uprising AU, Gen, M/M, Post-Dark Cybertron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mảnh Vỡ của Eden. Quặng-13. Tinh thể Hỗn mang. Ba tên gọi cho một vật chất duy nhất, chỉ phục vụ một mục đích duy nhất.</p><p>Thống trị.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Orion Pax/Shockwave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gió lồng lộng thổi, tóc bà bay trước mắt như một tấm màn che đi thế giới. Gotham hoa lệ, Gotham mọt ruỗng, Gotham mà tình nhân của bà hằng khát khao thâu tóm, dưới Mắt Ưng của bà nhoà thành một màu xám xịt. Ngoài ánh sáng xanh của bản thân, Talia có thể nghe được một nhịp tim khác rung động trong không gian, từng nhịp chân đạp vút qua những nóc nhà và ban công -- bao kí ức vang vọng trong chính huyết quản bà, âm vang qua hàng thế kỉ.</p><p>Damian nhẹ nhàng rơi xuống trước mặt bà, không một tiếng động. Sau vài giây -- với ánh sáng vàng loé lên sau vành mũ -- cậu từ từ đứng thẳng dậy, tháo bỏ mũ trùm. Khoé môi Talia in sâu xuống. Con bà còn giữ trang phục truyền thống, nhưng lưỡi dao đeo cổ tay đã bị chối bỏ từ lâu. Không mang nỏ, không dùng kiếm, không cướp mạng -- một con hùng ưng với móng vuốt bị luật lệ mài mòn. Một Hiệp sĩ trong lốt Sát thủ, không hơn không kém.</p><p>Như cảm nhận được sự trách móc của bà, tròng mắt Damian lại loé lên sắc vàng. Thế nhưng cũng như Talia, Mắt Ưng của cậu không cho kết quả gì khác biệt.</p><p>Mặc cho mọi chuyện đã xảy ra, mặc quá khứ chồng chéo căm giận và xa cách giữa họ -- họ vẫn là hai chấm màu xanh giữa một biển xám vô vi.</p><p>Damian gật đầu, "Talia."</p><p>Không phải "Mẫu thân", bà sẽ không bao giờ được nghe con thốt ra hai từ ấy nữa. Ngón tay xiết lại trên khuỷu áo, bà mỉm cười.</p><p>"Con đã nhận quà sinh nhật của ta."</p><p>Damian hơi nhấc cánh tay, để lộ chuôi dao nạm ngọc dắt bên thắt lưng. Nghĩa cử thể hiện sự kính trọng thuần tuý của hậu bối với tiền nhân, hoàn toàn không liên quan đến tình mẫu tử.</p><p>"Ta sẽ không cắt ngón tay để đeo nó, Talia."</p><p>Bà lắc đầu, ánh mắt buồn và cái cằm cao ngạo giống Damian như soi gương.</p><p>"Đó không phải điều ta muốn. Những huynh đệ đoạn tay làm vậy để thể hiện sự trung thành với lề thói cũ. Ẩn nấp quá lâu khiến họ trở nên xốc nổi, con cũng hiểu."</p><p>"Đó là vì sự an toàn của họ. Chúng ta không thể có một Desmond Miles thứ hai."</p><p>Họ đều biết đây không phải kế lâu dài. Red Robin khiến ngân sách Liên minh bị tổn hao quá nặng. Giây phút họ không còn nguồn lực duy trì các căn cứ, số lượng huynh đệ ít ỏi còn lại sẽ thành bia tập bắn cho Hiệp sĩ dòng Đền.</p><p>Sau vài trăm năm giữ gìn dòng máu Sát thủ bằng Lazarus Pit, ông ngoại cậu đã quá mệt mỏi. Với tư cách Tiền bối trẻ tuổi nhất, Damian buộc phải đưa ra quyết định liên quan đến sự tồn vong của cả Liên minh.</p><p>"Duy trì lệnh cấm liên lạc giữa các căn cứ," cậu nói sau vài giây trầm mặc, giọng nói mang gánh nặng của một người đàn ông ba mươi tuổi nén trong thân xác mười ba. "Nói với các huynh đệ hãy vững lòng, giai đoạn khó khăn này sẽ không kéo dài. Ta đang theo đuổi một nhiệm vụ mà, nếu thành công, sẽ đưa Liên minh ta về với vinh quang vốn có, và làm lu mờ thế lực dòng Đền. Trong vài tháng nữa ta sẽ cần mọi cánh tay trợ giúp -- giữ lưỡi dao các người bén nhọn, giữ Mắt Ưng các người sáng loáng, và chờ lệnh của ta."</p><p>Cậu trao đổi một ánh mắt với Talia. Sau một thoáng cân nhắc, bà thấu hiểu, thở dài nghiêng mình,</p><p>"Xin tuân mệnh, thưa Tiền bối."</p><p>***</p><p>"Bẩm Đức Ngài... Đức Ngài Drake..."</p><p>Bóng người trên màn hình cắt dòng suy nghĩ của cậu. Tim ngừng xoay chiếc nhẫn có dấu thập tự trên ngón áp út, đáp lại,</p><p>"Họ đã đến đủ?"</p><p>Trả lời câu hỏi của cậu, tám máy chiếu quanh bàn lần lượt vụt sáng, hiện lên tám bóng người. Thêm cậu là chín, ba lần ba, con số từng thể hiện cho trật tự hoàn mỹ giờ đại diện cho một bầy gà rút cổ.</p><p>David Kilkerman không dài dòng, lập tức sẵng giọng.</p><p>"Tôi hi vọng cậu có lí do chính đáng để triệu tập cuộc họp bất ngờ này, cậu Drake. Xin cậu nhớ cho, việc cậu thay thế ngài Wayne quá cố chỉ là quyết định tạm thời, và <em>Hội đồng Bô lão</em> có thể đổi ý bất cứ lúc nào."</p><p>Tim nghiêm túc gật đầu.</p><p>"Thứ cho tôi đường đột, tôi đảm bảo sẽ không làm mất thời gian của các quý ngài. Tôi có một đề nghị để bảo đảm lợi ích thiết thực của tổ chức, mong các ngài sẽ chấp thuận."</p><p>Cậu bấm nút trên tay vịn ghế. Một loạt bảng biểu phức tạp hiện lên màn hình tinh thể trên mặt bàn.</p><p>Gramatica, không hổ là thiên tài, cất tiếng trước tiên,</p><p>"Cậu muốn sáp nhập Abstergo Industries với Wayne Enterprises?!"</p><p>Âm thanh giận dữ vang lên quanh bàn. Laetitia England cẩn thận nghiên cứu con số trước khi lên tiếng -- quả nhiên có lí do Bruce cất nhắc bà ta lên chức Phó giám đốc.</p><p>"Cứ việc tôi thừa nhận việc này sẽ khiến doanh số chúng ta tăng lên đáng kể, thậm chí là nhân đôi thị phần trong vòng năm năm tới, điều gì khiến cậu bất ngờ đưa ra quyết định này, cậu Drake? Cha nuôi cậu đã phục vụ tổ chức hơn mười hai năm, và chưa bao giờ tỏ ý định muốn liên hệ chúng ta với giới siêu anh hùng."</p><p>Tim gật đầu.</p><p>"WE công khai tài trợ cho Batman và Justice League, điều này giúp chúng tôi giữ hình ảnh tích cực trong mắt công chúng. Thế nhưng đây không chỉ là vấn đề PR. Dù các ngài muốn thừa nhận hay không, thế lực Sát thủ dù yếu ớt vẫn rất đáng gờm. Đối tượng số 17 trốn thoát và Kế hoạch Phượng Hoàng thất bại là hai bài học nhãn tiền. Chỉ trong ba tháng gần đây ta đã phải bịt miệng sáu mật vụ FBI đi điều tra tung tích những đối tượng chúng ta bắt cóc, cái vỏ "nghiên cứu y học" này không thể duy trì được lâu nữa."</p><p>Agneta Reider chụm tay, nhướn chân mày sắc sảo,</p><p>"Và cậu có cao kiến gì để cải thiện vấn đề?"</p><p>Tim chống cằm lên tay phải, tay trái chỉ những ảnh chụp siêu anh hùng đầy màu sắc chạy qua màn hình.</p><p>"Hiệp sĩ chúng ta khác bọn Sát thủ ở chỗ nào, các quý ngài? Chúng ta biết bắt kịp thời đại. Trong lúc bọn chúng bám lấy truyền thống, danh dự và những quy tắc cổ lỗ sĩ, chúng ta như phượng hoàng liên tục tái sinh, nắm bắt mọi cơ hội để cải cách và phát triển. Lex Corps đã liên kết với chính phủ để phát triển vũ khí chống lại meta-human từ bao năm nay, Wayne Medicals đang nghiên cứu thuốc kháng ung thư từ công nghệ Krypton. Bà từng chế nhạo cha nuôi tôi khi ông phát triển Batman, Inc., bà Nakamura, và bây giờ thì sao? Chúng ta có căn cứ ở hầu hết vị trí trọng yếu trên thế giới, được canh gác bởi những Hiệp sĩ sáng giá nhất. Liên kết chi nhánh y dược của hai tập đoàn chỉ là bước phát triển tự nhiên. Chẳng bao lâu các vị sẽ có hàng trăm ngàn người mong được chữa khỏi bệnh hay phát triển y học đến cung cấp thông tin cho sơ đồ gien Tiền Nhân, thậm chí tình nguyện dùng Animus. Mọi cơ sở vật chất của Wayne Enterprise trên toàn thế giới, và trật tự thế giới tương lai, thuộc về các vị."</p><p>Im lặng lan toả. Abstergo có thể dẫn đầu về công nghệ sinh học, thế nhưng Wayne Enterprises có một chân trong mọi ngành công nghệ hiện hành, chưa kể liên hệ trong chính phủ của hơn hai trăm quốc gia. Với bước sáp nhập này, dòng Đền sẽ tiến rất gần đến mục tiêu thống trị địa cầu. Tim biết trước đây Alan Rikkin từng thèm khát thị phần WE, song bị Bruce kiên quyết ngăn cản. Tám thành viên khác trong Thánh hội dè chừng ông, sợ rằng Abstergo sẽ bị thế lực nhà Wayne nuốt chửng.</p><p>Giờ thì khác, Bruce Wayne đã chết. Người thừa kế ông là một thằng nhóc con hỉ mũi chưa sạch, đầu đầy lý tưởng, mồm mép hoa mỹ -- nói cách khác, một con vịt non chờ thợ săn lão luyện như họ đến làm thịt. Tim có thể nhìn được các phép tính chạy vùn vụt trước trán từng người, lường kích cỡ miếng bánh của mình cái ngày họ lật đổ cậu và chiếm đoạt WE thành công.</p><p>"Hiệp sĩ dòng Đền", tên mới châm biếm làm sao. Tầng lớp dưới khổ nhọc hi sinh vì lý tưởng hàng ngàn năm, trong khi đầu não vứt bỏ cây thánh giá để vơ vét cho đầy túi.</p><p>Một lúc lâu sau, Kilkerman cất tiếng.</p><p>"Ý tưởng rất nhiệt huyết và đầy tiềm năng, cậu Drake, thế nhưng thành viên trẻ như cậu chưa thể nắm bắt hết nội tình Abstergo. Hãy cho phép chúng tôi thảo luận trước khi cho cậu câu trả lời thoả đáng. Xin hiểu là chúng tôi đánh giá cao đóng góp của cậu. Đáng tiếc ngài Wayne không còn, tôi tin rằng ông sẽ rất tự hào về cậu."</p><p>Tim liếc nhìn quanh bàn, làm ra vẻ tiếc nuối vì ý tưởng xốc nổi của mình không được tán đồng ngay, sau đó nặng nề gật đầu.</p><p>"Tôi hiểu, các vị cứ tự nhiên. Dù sao kế hoạch cũng phải được Hội đồng Bô lão thông qua, tôi nóng lòng chờ kết luận của các vị."</p><p>Reider, Nakamura và Kilkerman nhìn nhau, sau đó hình chiếu của họ phụt tắt. Những người khác cũng lần lượt rời cuộc họp sau vài câu khách sáo. Còn lại một mình, Tim mới cho phép khoé miệng mình thoáng nâng lên. <em>Thánh hội Nội các</em> bàn bạc xong, ba <em>Vệ sĩ</em> sẽ truyền tin cho <em>Hội đồng Bô lão</em>. Các Bô lão thống nhất kết luận, đưa lên <em>Đại tướng Thập tự</em> để đưa ra quyết định cuối cùng. Ngoài ba Vệ sĩ, không ai biết thân phận thật của Đại tướng.</p><p>Hai ngày sau, cậu nhận được câu trả lời.</p><p>"Các Bô lão đã đồng thuận, thưa Đại tướng."</p><p>Tim hôn nhẫn, làm dấu ban phước cho Grammatica.</p><p>"Đúng như ý Chúa."</p><p>***</p><p>Về đến Hang Dơi, Damian lập tức truyền dữ liệu cho Oracle.</p><p>"Gordon, đây là hình chụp từ hầm mộ cuối cùng."</p><p>Alamut, Chichen Itza, Jamaica, Rome, Jerusalem. Hai địa điểm ở Amritsa và Herat đã bị phá huỷ, Bắc Cực và New York có Hiệp sĩ canh gác quá chặt chẽ. Dù vậy họ đã thu thập được vài trăm ảnh chụp, và hệ thống hoá được ít nhất ba mươi kí tự. Hi vọng thu hoạch cuối cùng này sẽ đủ để họ giải mã hệ chữ cái Isu.</p><p>Barbara Gordon xuất hiện trên màn hình, mắt quầng thâm, tóc rối bời buộc vội, xung quanh lăn lóc chai nước tăng lực và tách cà phê uống dở. Damian biết dưới mặt nạ trông cậu cũng không khá hơn là bao, thậm chí cậu còn không có sức nhăn mặt với thập giá đỏ chị ta đeo trên cổ. Lúc này cuộc chiến không còn ý nghĩa, họ đang hợp sức vì một thứ quan trọng hơn.</p><p>"Vẫn không có động tĩnh gì từ Hội đồng Cú?" Gordon hỏi, nét mặt mệt mỏi không khiến mắt chị ta bớt sáng và ngón tay gõ phím không chệch chỉ một giây.</p><p>Damian lắc đầu.</p><p>"Lần này chúng giấu tung tích rất kĩ, tôi không tìm thêm được ổ Talon nào mới. Cha chị đã bắt đầu hỏi han, nhưng tôi nghĩ Azrael sẽ giữ chân ông thêm một thời gian."</p><p>"Còn Jean-Paul?"</p><p>"Nghĩ rằng Grayson đang đi Peru điều tra một việc liên quan đến JL, cần người thế chỗ. "Batman thật" vừa gọi điện, anh ta không nghi ngờ gì."</p><p>Khả năng giả giọng nói của cậu rất có ích, đáng tiếc cậu không thể dùng nó để tự lừa mình Grayson đã trở về an toàn. Hơn một tuần anh bặt vô âm tín, cậu có thể cảm thấy thòng lọng của Hội đồng Cú đang xiết chặt quanh cổ họ từng phút một.</p><p>Nhận đủ dữ liệu, Gordon chợt dừng gõ, xoay ghế nhìn thẳng vào cậu.</p><p>"Và người cho cậu chìa khoá giải mã này, bao giờ tôi được gặp anh ta?"</p><p>Sau lưng cậu, nước chảy lách tách hoà với tiếng máy chủ chạy ro ro. Damian hít thở sâu, gạt sự mệt mỏi xuống như cha cậu dạy, như cậu đã quen làm suốt cả cuộc đời, rồi kiên quyết gặp ánh mắt Gordon.</p><p>"Tôi hiểu nỗi lo của chị, nhưng tôi thật sự không thể tiết lộ thân phận người ấy lúc này mà không ảnh hưởng đến tính mạng Grayson. Tôi không phải cha tôi, Barbara... Tôi sẽ không hi sinh anh ta, vì bất cứ lí do gì."</p><p>Gordon cân nhắc cậu một lúc lâu, đoạn khoé miệng chị nhấc lên.</p><p>"Sát thủ ỉ ôi."</p><p>"Hiệp sĩ máu lạnh," Damian đáp trả, dù cậu cũng khẽ cười. Dick Grayson có cách khiến cho người xung quanh đi ngược lại quy tắc, dù anh ta còn không có ở đây mà lải nhải.</p><p>Sau khi hứa sẽ báo cáo lại sau hai tiếng, Oracle ngắt đường truyền. Damian thắt chặt hệ thống bảo mật, chờ đợi tiếng kim loại xắp xếp đã trở thành quen thuộc sau mấy tháng qua.</p><p>Cậu quay lại, gật đầu với nơi chỉ vài phút trước đỗ chiếc Batmobile dự phòng.</p><p>"Shockwave."</p><p>Con Robot khổng lồ quỳ một gối, chóp cánh đen sau lưng gần chạm đến thạch nhũ trên trần hang.</p><p>"Ta có kết quả."</p><p>Giọng kim loại trầm và nhiễu, cho thấy hắn vẫn chưa hoàn toàn hồi phục. Damian thấy đó là sự cẩn trọng cần thiết -- chừng nào Shockwave còn phụ thuộc vào máy phát điện của Hang Dơi để duy trì sự sống, cậu còn thời gian tìm hiểu mục đích thật sự hắn tới Trái Đất, và hi vọng dùng hắn để tìm được Grayson.</p><p>"Ngươi đã tìm được nguồn gốc công nghệ Talon?"</p><p>Shockwave phát ra một tiếng như TV chuyển kênh, hiển nhiên không quan tâm đến cái tên loài người ấy. Theo tiêu chuẩn robot, giao diện hắn khá cân đối, thậm chí có thể nói ưa nhìn, thế nhưng biểu cảm lại cứng nhắc kì lạ, như thể hắn không quen có mặt để thể hiện cảm xúc.</p><p>"Theo nghiên cứu của ta, đây là một tiền thân rất sơ khai của công nghệ Pretender. Để tìm hiểu tương tác giữa sinh vật kĩ thuật và sinh vật hữu cơ, các nhà khoa học thời đó đã thử tiêm nanobot vào một số động vật sống, từ đó dần chuyển hoá các mô cơ bản của chúng thành máy móc. Chúng dừng hẳn tiến trình lão hoá, có sức mạnh và sức bền vượt trội, nhưng lại không thể hoàn thành bước cuối cùng là thu thập năng lượng sống vào spark như cư dân Cybertron. Chúng hoàn toàn vô tri. Sau bước tiến mới của công nghệ nuôi cấy mô hữu cơ trên kim loại, thí nghiệm này bị bỏ dở."</p><p>Damian vuốt cằm,</p><p>"Pretender, như ngươi nói, là công nghệ giúp người Cybertron mang lốt sinh vật hữu cơ, ví như loài người?"</p><p>Shockwave mở một lớp giáp trên cổ tay, bấm vài nút. Một hình chiếu hiện lên.</p><p>"Thời kì đầu, chuyển hoá Pretender là vĩnh viễn. Người Cybertron nào đã chuyển spark vào cơ thể bán-hữu cơ không thể biến hình trở lại, nên kĩ thuật này chỉ được dùng bởi dân lưu vong muốn hoà nhập với sinh thái bản xứ. Sau này có tin đồn một số vùng thuộc địa đã có thể biến hình không giới hạn giữa cơ thể hữu cơ và cơ thể máy, nhưng ta không có bằng chứng cụ thể."</p><p>Nghe đến đây, Damian lập tức nhớ lại những ghi chép về Tiền Nhân của loài người, chủng Isu. Một giống loài có kĩ thuật vượt trội, mang hình dạng giống con người, dùng loài người làm nô lệ để xây dựng đế chế. Hay dùng từ như Shockwave, "thuộc địa." Đến lúc này cậu còn không có cớ để tin rằng tên hắn thật sự là Shockwave, nhưng câu chuyện của hắn có quá nhiều sự trùng hợp với những gì họ biết để bỏ qua.</p><p>Cậu ngẩng đầu,</p><p>"Không sao, thông tin bước đầu như vậy là đủ. Cũng cảm ơn ngươi đã cung cấp bảng chữ cái để hỗ trợ giải mã."</p><p>Shockwave thu lại máy chiếu, đóng lớp giáp mà Damian nhận ra là cánh cửa trước chiếc Batmobile.</p><p>"Tiếng Cybertron Cổ đã không được dùng hơn bốn triệu năm nay, hệ chữ Neocybex chỉ có vài phần tương tự. Kẻ dùng bảng chữ cái này chắc là những người trung lập đầu tiên rời hành tinh khi nội chiến bùng nổ, hay thậm chí là dân khai phá đi từ trước thời Nova Prime. Rất tiếc năng lượng của ta không đủ để chạy phần mềm dịch, dù có lẽ kĩ thuật loài người, phát triển chỉ vài nghìn năm sau công nghệ Isu, sẽ thích hợp hơn."</p><p>Bỏ qua việc hắn vừa nói công nghệ Trái Đất lạc hậu so với Cybertron bốn triệu năm, Damian trấn an,</p><p>"Ta đã cử người đi thăm dò địa chất ở những toạ độ ngươi cung cấp. Nếu quy trình này không gặp trục trặc, hai tuần nữa là có thể bắt đầu lắp ráp máy lọc energon. Ngươi đã giúp đỡ ta hết lòng, ta sẽ đảm bảo ngươi có đủ năng lượng cần thiết."</p><p>Kịch diễn xong, Damian quay về Tháp Wayne, nơi cậu dùng làm căn cứ khi không có Grayson. Hệ thống mạng của Hang Dơi đã bị cô lập hoàn toàn, Shockwave chỉ có thể nhìn thấy những gì cậu muốn hắn ta thấy.</p><p>Robot ngoài hành tinh tốt bụng đến cung cấp bài học lịch sử, không đòi hỏi gì hơn là vừa đủ năng lượng để khởi động tàu quay lại hành tinh mẹ?</p><p>Hoạ có bọn Hiệp sĩ mới tin.</p><p>(cont.)</p><p>================================</p><p>*chắp tay giả thầy tu* =))))))</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick thật lòng ước anh còn sức để cảm thấy ngạc nhiên.</p><p>Hang ổ tù mù sâu dưới lòng đất trang trí đầy hoa văn chi chít sặc mùi hắc ám hả? Có. Đàn ông đàn bà người già trẻ nhỏ ăn mặc dễ thương đeo mặt nạ cú hả? Cũng có. Vật hiến sinh bị xích tay chân nằm trên bàn đá như cá chờ lên thớt hả? Có luôn.</p><p>Nhân tiện nói, vật hiến sinh đó là anh.</p><p>Dick chuẩn bị bình luận vài câu, ví dụ như, "Chuyện giữa chúng ta đã chấm dứt rồi, Owlie! Anh mà còn gọi điện nữa tôi báo công an giờ!" hay "Anh xin lỗi, Owlie, em xứng đáng được yêu bởi một Talon khác tốt đẹp hơn!" hay "Cứ bám theo người ta hoài hà, ghét ghê! Nhỡ chồng em thấy rồi sao~?", thế nhưng: a)Anh bị bịt miệng. Tại sao Hội đồng Cú biết rút kinh nghiệm ở riêng khâu này that vì toàn bộ quá trình bắt-cóc-Nightwing-sau-đó-bị-Robin-hoặc-cả-nhà-Dơi-cho-ăn-đập, chính anh cũng không biết. Có lẽ vì não chim có thể tích quá nhỏ? Ngoài ra b)Chương trình lần này có thay đổi. Cụ thể, Dick không phải nơi duy nhất tập trung sự chú ý.</p><p>Bên tay trái cái giường đá của anh, mắc trong cả chục vòng dây xích khổng lồ với những đầu kia đóng thẳng vào vách đá, cộng thêm vô số mối dây điện thòng xuống từ một đầu máy phức tạp treo trên trần--</p><p>Là một cái xe tải.</p><p>...Thật, thề. Thùng xe sơn đỏ, mũi trắng, máy kéo xanh biển, tám bánh lớn, hai cột ống khói đường hoàng. Dù hầu hết đống màu sắc ấy bị ám khói đen, trầy xước, móp méo, thậm chí dập nát như thể đã bị vài đầu tên lửa hỏi thăm, Dick vẫn có thể lấy mộ Bruce ra mà đảm bảo -- đó 100% là cái xe tải.</p><p>...Hể?</p><p>Anh còn chưa hết cân nhắc Hội đồng Cú nhét phương tiện giao thông vào xích sắt để làm gì, một Cú-nhân trông có vẻ đạo mạo bước lên, giơ bàn tay làm hiệu,</p><p>"Hỡi các đồng môn, thời khắc đã đến."</p><p>Căn phòng lập tức im lặng. Sau lớp mặt nạ, Dick có thể cảm nhận hàng trăm ánh mắt đổ dồn về trung tâm căn phòng, với tổ hợp lạ kì là người chủ trì, anh, và cái xe. Thế nhưng Dick không cảm thấy sự hưng phấn hay háo hức khi người ta chờ nhà Grayson Bay thực hiện một cú nhảy ngoạn mục. Không, sự chú ý này đầy trang trọng. Nghiêm túc, mong mỏi, và nếu anh không nhầm, có phần... thành kính?</p><p>...Ngày hôm nay có thể dị hơn nữa được không?</p><p>Chủ-Cú dang rộng hai tay, ngẩng đầu như thánh chờ ban phước. Khi người trên khán đài cũng đứng dậy làm theo, ông ta bắt đầu,</p><p>"Đã hàng ngàn năm nay, chúng ta hằng cầu nguyện. Đã hàng trăm năm nay, chúng ta phải ẩn mình. Giấu đức tin sau lớp mặt nạ này, tranh đấu cho từng tấc đất thuộc về Tiền Nhân cao quý. Những kẻ vô đạo tưởng rằng chúng chiến thắng, tưởng rằng chúng nắm quyền điều khiển thành phố này. Thế nhưng chúng ta, Hội đồng Cú, biết rõ sự thật hơn ai hết! Chúng ta, những môn đồ trung thành nhất, không bao giờ quên mục đích loài người được tạo ra. Để phục vụ! Để dâng hiến! Đem thân xác hữu hạn của chúng ta xây đắp nên cái vĩnh hằng! Chúng ta là Công cụ của Ý chí Ban sơ! Chúng ta tự hào là nô bộc của dòng giống Isu!"</p><p>"Isu! Isu! Isu!"</p><p>Tiếng tung hô vang dội khắp thành hang, rung động đến nỗi Dick dám chắc dân Gotham trên kia sẽ nghĩ đang có động đất. Anh nhăn mặt nghiêng đầu, áp tai xuống thành đá để mong bảo tồn ít nhất một cái màng nhĩ. Cũng vì vậy, anh chỉ nhận ra bóng đen đổ lên mặt mình khi tiếng ồn tắt hẳn.</p><p>Ánh dao loé sáng, rạch dọc một đường giữa ngực anh. Dick bật rên lên, sau đó vội cắn miếng giẻ trong miệng, nắm tay xiết lại để đón ba nhát rạch tiếp theo. Xong việc, tên Cú chết lùi bước, Dick hé mở mắt nhìn xuống ngực giữa những hơi thở đứt đoạn.</p><p>Trông như cái gậy với hình hoa thị ở một đầu và một thanh ngang ở đầu kia. Thứ cho anh không nghĩ ra cách mô tả nào sáng tạo hơn, trước mắt Dick bắt đầu loé đom đóm xanh đỏ cho thấy anh đang mất máu. Làm như chưa đủ vui, tên Cú đặt bàn tay lên hình hoa thị, chỗ vết thương nặng nhất, vừa ấn xuống cho máu ọc ra vừa đọc lời thề.</p><p>"Chúng ta, vâng theo lời dạy của Đức Mẫu Juno,"</p><p>"Vinh quang tên Người!"</p><p>"Tìm về đây hiện thân của Phu quân bà, Đức Cha Aita,"</p><p>"Vinh quang tên Người!"</p><p>"Để dòng máu này đánh thức tổ tiên nòi giống Isu, đưa Tiền Nhân chúng ta trở lại!"</p><p>"Để dẫn dắt! Để thống trị!"</p><p>Chủ Cú lấy từ đâu ra một khối cầu kim loại to ngang quả táo, trên có rãnh hoa văn kì lạ. Một tay hắn cầm quả cầu, tay kia trét máu của Dick lên, đến khi màu đồng của nó trở thành đỏ thẫm.</p><p>Trước mắt anh, quả cầu bắt đầu sáng lên.</p><p>"Người là cội nguồn sự sống! Người là sinh mệnh vô biên! Chúng ta, Công cụ của Ý chí Ban sơ, khát cầu bàn tay dìu dắt của người--"</p><p>Quả cầu được đặt trước mũi chiếc xe tải, nơi nó càng toả sáng chói loà. Dick vội quay mặt đi, tai ong ong tiếng hô gọi cuối cùng.</p><p>"--Prime!"</p><p>Và rồi, anh nghe thấy. Giữa tiếng nguyện "PRIME! PRIME! PRIME!" của đám đông, có tiếng kim loại tách ra, trượt qua nhau, di chuyển. Anh nghiêng đầu sang trái, cố nheo mắt nhìn qua màn sáng, nơi chiếc xe tải đang--</p><p>Sống lại.</p><p>Dick bấu chặt móng vào lòng bàn tay, nghĩ mình đang mơ. Nhưng không, anh quả thật nhìn thấy cái xe tải ban nãy đang biến hình. Chậm chạp, với tiếng ken két đau đớn khi đụng phải những chỗ bị hư hại, nhưng anh có thể nhìn thấy một cơ thể đang thành hình. Một con robot giống người, với hai chân quỳ xuống, với hai tay bị dây xích trói chặt bên hông. Anh còn thấy một gương mặt, dù nó bị miếng kim loại như khẩu trang che đi quá nửa, chỉ để lộ phần trên sống mũi và hai hốc mắt.</p><p>Ánh sáng từ quả cầu tắt phụt. Gần như cùng lúc, ánh sáng xanh toả ra từ hai mắt con robot, chớp tắt vài lần, như một người ngái ngủ vừa tỉnh dậy.</p><p>Đến lúc này, Dick khá chắc là anh đã hít phải hơi gì hay ho từ Joker, vì từ sau lớp mặt nạ ấy, phát ra tiếng nói. Trầm, sâu và dày, âm thanh của một người lãnh đạo, tiếng Anh chuẩn không sai vào đâu được.</p><p>"Không còn Prime. Prime cuối cùng đã chết."</p><p>Con robot chợt gục đầu ho, bụi kim loại rin rít bắn ra từ sau mặt nạ. Cử chỉ rất người ấy chỉ khiến mọi chuyện càng siêu thực hơn. Hết cơn, nó-- không, ông ta ngẩng đầu, tự giới thiệu mình như thể nó là điều trào phúng và đau đớn nhất trên đời.</p><p>"Tên ta là Orion Pax."</p><p>***</p><p>Sau lưng Damian, chiếc Batmobile vùng sống dậy.</p><p>"Ta cần năng lượng."</p><p>Damian dừng gõ,</p><p>"Dây chuyền lọc vẫn chưa lắp ráp xon--"</p><p>Shockwave cắt lời.</p><p>"Ta biết ngươi đã tích trữ đủ cho ta dùng trong ba ngày. Ta cần 1/10 lượng đó để giải cứu một người, số còn lại để chữa trị cho người đó."</p><p>Damian quay đầu, nhướn mày,</p><p>"Và tại sao ta phải giúp ngươi?"</p><p>Shockwave chiếu một toạ độ lên thềm Hang Dơi.</p><p>"Kẻ ngươi muốn tìm cũng đang ở đó."</p><p>***</p><p>Dick thấy hối hận vì đã tự hỏi, ngày hôm nay có thể dị hơn nữa được không.</p><p>Câu trả lời luôn luôn là có.</p><p>Chưa kịp hoàn hồn việc một cái xe tải biến hình và biết nói ngay trước mắt, giây tiếp theo bên tai anh đã vang một tràng súng máy nổ. Đám đông chớm gào thét hỗn loạn, song lập tức được tên chủ Cú trấn an.</p><p>"Chúng ta có Prime, thánh đường này là bất khả xâm phạm! Bọn chúng chỉ mới đến rìa căn cứ, sẽ bị quân ta xử lý ngay! Các đồng môn hãy bình tĩnh đi theo cửa Minerva, chúng ta sẽ tiếp tục vào một ngày khá--"</p><p>Một tiếng nổ kinh thiên động địa vang lên.</p><p>Khói bụi rơi như mưa xuống mặt Dick, thế nhưng không có tiếng đá rơi ầm ầm như anh tưởng. Anh hé mở mắt ra. Ở đầu kia căn phòng, trần nhà đã mở một lỗ hổng lớn, qua đó anh có thể thấy cả bầu trời đêm và một vật màu đen đang tăng tốc phóng đến--</p><p>Chiếc Batmobile tung mình vào hang, cửa xe bật mở để một đầu dây móc bắn ra, găm lên thành đá. Robin -- Damian! -- nhảy khỏi xe, đu dây theo nửa đường cong của thánh đường trước khi tiếp đất ngay bên anh, nhẹ nhàng như một con mèo. Chiếc Batmobile cũng xoay mình trên không, và sau vài tiếng trượt rõ ràng sắc gọn, rơi ầm xuống sàn trong lốt một con robot khổng lồ khác. Bụi tung lên, Dick không thể nhìn ra chi tiết gì ngoài hai đôi cánh đen -- cửa sau xe, một phần não chưa cháy mạch của anh nói -- và đôi mắt đỏ loé lên trong bóng tối.</p><p>Thế nhưng hiển nhiên Orion "Xe Tải" Pax thì biết.</p><p>"Sh--Shk," Ông ta líu lưỡi, mắt sáng hơn khiến chúng như mở to ra, không có vẻ gì giống tính cách trầm ổn lúc nãy. "Nghị s-- Shockwave?"</p><p>Con robot kia --Shockwave?-- lấy ra một thứ công cụ từ cánh tay, bắt đầu giải quyết những dây điện nối vào người Orion.</p><p>"Nhưng anh-- Shadowplay-- Sao lại?... Nhưng tôi-- tôi đã--"</p><p>"Bắn chết tôi, đúng," Shockwave thoáng ngẩng đầu. "Chuyện dài, nói sau." Đoạn ông ta cúi đầu, tiếp tục công việc.</p><p>Hơi nóng nhẹ và một cú giật bên cổ tay gợi Dick nhớ rằng không chỉ Orion cần giải cứu. Lớp băng dính được tháo để anh nhổ miếng giẻ ra, Dick nén cơn choáng váng hỏi,</p><p>"Robin, làm sao em biế--"</p><p>"Như ông ta nói, để sau." Damian cắt nốt dây xích trên cổ chân anh, cất que laser vào thắt lưng. Cậu đến đỡ anh ngồi dậy.</p><p>"Đi được không?"</p><p>Dick chống mình trên cánh tay run lẩy bẩy -- bốn ngày không ăn nó có ích vậy đó -- dớm đặt một chân xuống sàn.</p><p>"Chạy Olympic được ấy chứ."</p><p>Bên kia, dây xích quanh Orion nặng nề rơi xuống sàn. Ông ta đổ người, phải bám vào tay Shockwave để không sấp mặt.</p><p>"Động cơ tôi... Họ-- Tôi không đứng được."</p><p>Một âm thanh -- nghe như ai vỗ đại phím đàn piano -- phát ra từ chỗ mặt tối đen của Shockwave. Sau đó đến lượt Orion phát ra tiếng bánh xe phanh kít, khi ông ta bị một cánh tay (robot) đỡ sau lưng và một cánh tay (robot) luồn dưới hai gối bế thốc lên.</p><p>Tiếng súng nổ đến gần hơn, bọn tông đồ đã gào thét chạy gần hết. Orion ngửa lòng bàn tay xọc về phía họ.</p><p>"Đi thôi!"</p><p>Dick chưa kịp phản ứng, Damian đã xốc eo anh xoay người ngã xuống bàn tay đó, chịu làm đệm đỡ để anh rơi lên đùi. Có tiếng động cơ nổ rùng rùng, Dick chỉ kịp thoáng thấy hai đuôi tên lửa (của Batmobile!) sau lưng Shockwave đẩy họ phóng vụt lên, trước khi Orion thu tay vào lòng để bảo vệ họ khi bay qua cửa hang đến bầu trời rộng mở.</p><p>Nhìn lại cái lỗ đen càng lúc càng bé dần ở ngoại ô Gotham, Dick quay sang hỏi,</p><p>"Hội đồng Cú, còn họ thì sao? Có phụ nữ và trẻ nhỏ! Tiếng súng lúc nãy không phải em đấy chứ?"</p><p>"Tất nhiên không," Damian chặc lưỡi. Cậu nhìn xuống vết thương trên ngực Dick, quay đi, ánh mắt lạnh lùng nói lên tất thảy.</p><p><em>Bọn chúng chết cũng đáng</em>.</p><p>***</p><p>"Giải cứu thành công, thưa ngài. Đứa bé còn bất tỉnh do thiếu dinh dưỡng, nhưng không chịu tổn thương gì đáng kể."</p><p>Tim bấm nút, nghiêng đầu nói vào điện thoại,</p><p>"Rất tốt. Cung cấp mọi điều kiện y tế cần thiết, báo cho ta khi nào nó tỉnh lại."</p><p>Cậu ngắt máy, bấm thêm vài nút trên bàn điều khiển. Khung sắt cuốn rơi xuống, nhanh chóng che kín bức tường kính của tầng cao nhất tòa nhà Drake Industries. Chống đạn, chống sóng âm, sóng điện thoại, tín hiệu điện tử, tia X và tia tử ngoại. Chỉ sau vài giây, văn phòng của cậu hoàn toàn tách biệt với thế giới bên ngoài.</p><p>Cậu đứng dậy đi vòng quanh bàn, đặt tay lên giá sách. Cả tổ hợp xoay vào trong bức tường, trưng ra chiếc giường võng theo hình sống lưng với những vòng tròn quen thuộc. Cậu nằm xuống, chờ cho ánh sáng xanh quét qua mặt mình.</p><p>Giao diện hiện lên,</p><p>"Chào mừng đến với Animus."</p><p>Liền sau đó, một giọng nam vang bên tai cậu.</p><p>"Đứa bé đâu?"</p><p>Tim phẩy tay về phía bàn làm việc,</p><p>"Như anh nghe, chúng tôi đã đón cháu về an toàn. Tôi xin bảo đảm cháu sẽ được chăm sóc chu đáo, trong khi chúng tôi tìm cách liên hệ với mẹ cháu."</p><p>"Không nên liên lụy, giờ cô ấy đã đi xa rồi. Tôi muốn gặp nó."</p><p>"Tất nhiên, tôi hiểu," Tim khẽ gật đầu. "Đáng tiếc cháu đang không được khỏe. Hội đồng Cú là một nhánh cực đoan của Tà giáo Juno, khó mà biết họ đã dùng cách gì hòng đánh thức Aita trong thằng bé. May thay họ quyết định dùng một thân xác Hiền triết khác, và đồng bọn Sát thủ của cậu đánh lạc hướng đúng lúc cần thiết để chúng tôi cứu cháu thành công. Tôi khuyên nên theo dõi một thời gian trước khi cho cháu gặp phải kích thích lớn, ví như--"</p><p>"Gặp người cha mà nó chưa bao giờ biết?" Giọng nam cười khô đầy cay đắng. "Nói thẳng ra đi, các người muốn gì ở tôi? Tạm thời nó không bị bọn cuồng giáo đem làm vật hi sinh, tôi phải làm gì các người không vứt nó lên bàn thí nghiệm?"</p><p>Tim không phủ định khả năng ấy.</p><p>"Abstergo không đòi hỏi gì ngoài sự hợp tác toàn diện của anh, anh Miles. Và nếu anh chứng tỏ được bản thân, tôi, riêng tôi, có một đề nghị nữa giành cho anh."</p><p>Nếu anh ta còn thân xác, đây sẽ là lúc Desmond Miles cúi người, ánh mắt soi xét cậu đầy nghi hoặc.</p><p>"Đề nghị gì?"</p><p>Tim khẽ cười,</p><p>"Một đề nghị sẽ trả lại cơ thể cho anh, và xóa ảnh hưởng của Aita khỏi con trai anh vĩnh viễn."</p><p>(cont.)</p><p>==================================</p><p>Ahihihihihi~~~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>